The Snow Love
by MizukiYukiko-old
Summary: -GaaraXSakura- Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade are all in the snow-capped land to the north for a treaty agreement. Two of the ninjas begin to fall in love under the powerful spell of snow. Can they keep these feelings alive, or will they die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new fanfic. I had two others that I had to stop because I just couldn't finish them. So I deleted them and this is me starting new! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It really just introduces you to the characters, but I hope you like it (although I find it slightly boring).**

**MizukiYukiko**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No one is stopping you," said the busty, blonde Hokage. The nurse standing in front of her huffed and wheeled around, stomping out of the hospital. Tsunade turned around and found several other timid nurses looking at her with fear in their eyes. "What are you looking at!?"

The women all quickly went back to what they were doing, continuing to give Tsunade nervous glances as the Hokage stormed around the first floor of the hospital, throwing papers around and banging file cabinets shut. This ruckus did not go unnoticed, and one of doctors came downstairs to see what was going on.

The head doctor peered around the corner of the stairwell, to see Tsunade on a rampage. Sakura smiled and turned the corner and followed Tsunade, picking up the papers she dropped and tried to calm her boss and leader down.

"What happened Tsunade-sempai?" Sakura asked. Tsunade turned to look at Sakura, her eyes crazy and delirious from her anger. Seeing Sakura's bright, cheery jade eyes calmed her down slightly.

"The head nurse quit," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. Sakura looked surprised for about half a second, but then she sighed.

"Why?"

"She said I was unreasonable and short-tempered," Tsunade said. The reminder of what the young nurse had said just made Tsunade begin on her rampage again, and she began to throw various patient records around again. She continued to rant as well, "That's okay! We don't need her! Sakura, you can be the head doctor and the head nurse!"

"Wha-" Sakura tried to interject, but was cut off by Tsunade's hysterics.

"Yes! That's it! You can do both," the blonde continued, now stopping her furious walking and throwing. Her face looking as if she had just had an epiphany.

"I don't think that will work, Tsunade-sempai," Sakura said, finally able to get a word in. Tsunade wheeled around to stare her down.

"And why wouldn't it!?" she exclaimed.

Sakura tried both not to chuckle, or to say anything that would make her teacher more angry. Sakura often found herself amused by Tsunade's rants, but saying or doing anything that would make it seem so would just piss Tsunade off more. Sakura continued, "Well, I work as head doctor most days a week, all day, except Saturday where I work part time, and Sunday as my only day off. I also go on missions, often for weeks or even months at a time."

Tsunade stopped and thought about this and she seemed to be deep in thought. She finally sighed and resigned herself, knowing that her former student was very right. Her pupil had also just been promoted to ANBU Black Ops and would soon find herself gone on assassination, reconnaissance, and highly important protection missions.

Although Sakura came off reserved and slightly shy, she was actually quite the opposite. To patients, she was warm and friendly, and to her friends she was very social and outgoing. In front of her teacher, Tsunade, she always took the more reserved road, knowing it was the best way to keep her temperamental educator calm.

The 23-year-old Sakura had changed quite a bit in the past few years. She had grown up in body and mind. It was almost unheard of for ninjas as young as her to be ANBU but she had passed her test with flying colors. Her medical knowledge could rival that of Tsunade's, and she became stronger with every passing day. Besides that, Sakura had grown another two inches, got curves and breasts, and after mulling over what she should do with her hair (keep it short, or grow it out again), decided to go about half way so it passed her shoulder blades. She still wore her head band on the top of her head, and only moved it down when she would battle Ino or another very serious opponent.

Tsunade sat down on a chair in her office. Sakura had followed her in and sat down in another one. She decided to take her break now and try to calm down Tsunade further before she went back to work. She smiled at the mess of papers in Tsunade's office and walked around, straightening piles as she did so. Tsunade went to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake and two shot glasses.

She filled them both and handed one to Sakura. Sakura merely stared at it for a moment and shot it down. One shot in the middle of the day was really all Sakura ever did. She wish she could say the same for her teacher, who was on her third by the time Sakura had set her small glass down on the desk.

Tsunade leaned her head on her desk and sighed. "I suppose I should think of which nurse to promote. I mean, I could look for a new one, but I think promoting one would be a better idea."

Sakura listened and nodded her head. "That would be a good idea. That way the nurse already knows the staff and the hospital procedures."

"Exactly what I was thinking. You have any ideas in mind?" Tsunade said, taking yet another shot of sake (it was her fifth).

Sakura stood up, taking the sake glasses and bottle and storing them back in Tsunade's cabinet. She mulled over the possibilities in her head. "Well there is Haruko. She is very sweet and hard working. Everyone likes her and she gets along well with the patients."

"Haruko just went on maternity leave," Tsunade countered.

Sakura seemed surprised that she didn't know that. "I just saw her the other day, and she was so skinny! I mean I noticed that in the past few months that she had gained some weight but I thought that just may be the stress of the job and her new marriage!"

"Sakura, Haruko is an incredibly fit person, you know that. And as a doctor you also know that avid athletes like Haruko very rarely get super fat when they are pregnant, especially with their first child."

"Still, she never mentioned anything."

"She didn't want to bring attention to herself. She would also be my first choice for head nurse, but she won't be back for at least six months," Tsunade replied warily.

Sakura continued to go through nurses in her head, trying to decide which would be best. "Minori. She is a little less social but just as hard of a worker. She is loyal to Konoha and this hospital and has proved herself in a pinch before."

"Yes. She is a good choice. I think what I will do is I will put her on a six month trial, and if she does well then she can keep her job, and if not, Haruko will be back by then," Tsunade decided, happy with the choice. "I think she will do a fine job."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and then decided it was time to get back to work.

* * *

Four hours later she walked out of the hospital, the sun barely setting over the western horizon. She grinned at the beautiful, colorful sunset that Konoha had to offer. She began her walk home to her brand new apartment. She had saved every penny she had made in the past seven years working at the hospital and finally was able to afford a nice apartment overlooking Konoha. It was also very convenient because it was a ten minute walk from the hospital, and she could return home for lunch if she wanted to.

She pushed the key into her door, and then unlocked the bolt. Finally, her door swung open to her tiny (yet comfortable) one bedroom apartment. The front room consisted of a small kitchen that was attached to a living room. The living room consisted of a TV, couch, bookcase, and desk with a lamp on it. The pastel yellow walls were welcoming and sunny, and the light shown bright through the large windows, making the room a thing of beauty to Sakura.

Sakura threw her work bag on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out left over Chinese from last night. She popped it in the microwave and walked into her room. She felt another person in her room, and quickly whipped out a kunai. She glanced around quickly, but could see no one.

Then, she heard a…snore? She looked over to her large bed to see the blankets heaving up and down. She went over, kunai still drawn, and saw a tuff of golden hair sticking out of the blankets. Sakura sighed and pulled the light pink blankets back to find none other then Naruto, sleeping contently in her bed.

She felt heat rise to her face and her fist came sailing down over Naruto's skull. Naruto yelped and jumped up. "Sakura-chan, what was that for!"

"What was that for, what was that for!? Why the hell are you in my bed, in my apartment!?" she cried out.

Naruto cracked a grin, but then looked fake-hurt, "Sakura-chan, you mean you don't remember last night? I though our time together was special!"

Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's cheek once again, and Naruto went flying off the bed and into the closet door. The closet door fell in and Naruto found himself being cushioned by Sakura's clothes. Sakura looked even more angry, "Look what you made me do!?"

She jerked around and went into the living room, pulling the Chinese food out of the microwave. She sat on the couch and began shoving the food in her mouth. Naruto walked in tentatively, looking at Sakura's face. He mumbled quietly, "It was just a joke Sakura-chan."

Naruto cracked a wide grin and Sakura couldn't help but smile at that face. Naruto came and sat down next to his best friend-who was like a sister to him-and pulled some of the fried rice off her plate, shoving it into his mouth.

"I thought you were on a mission," Sakura said, pulled her plate away from Naruto, and continuing to eat.

"I was, but we got back at eight this morning, after not sleeping for 56 hours straight. I came home to find my apartment locked, and my key inside, sitting on the kitchen table. I then realized that I had taken my spare key to your apartment instead of my own. I came to your house, hoping you were still here because you have the only spare key to my apartment. You, being the prudish, workaholic that you are were already gone. I was going to come see you at the hospital but I fell asleep on the couch first. I woke up again around noon and fell asleep in your bed because it is really comfy," Naruto finished his reminiscence about the day, and smiled again.

"I am not a prude, or a workaholic," was Sakura's only reply. Naruto just smiled and leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura shook his head off when she heard a light rap on the door. She opened it up to find her old sensei, and father-like figure, Kakashi standing there, a box a pizza and a movie in his hand. He smiled big under his mask.

"Friday movie night!" he exclaimed and shoved himself past Sakura. "Hey, Naruto is here! All the better, I don't have to call him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shut her door to see Kakashi and Naruto digging into a large pizza with everything on it. Kakashi held the movie up to Sakura, and she put the movie in the DVD player. It was some action flick that Kakashi had _needed_ to see a month ago.

They all sat on the couch and finished the movie. By the time the movie was over Naruto was asleep, and Kakashi was nodding in and out of sleep. Sakura stood and put all the napkins and pop cans into the pizza box. She threw them into the garbage, and then walked back over to Kakashi. She shoved him awake and gave him a pillow and blanket. He lay down on the floor and quickly fell asleep. Sakura straightened Naruto onto the couch and through a blanket over him as well.

She went into her room and crashed into her large bed and smiled. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it. This chapter was really meant to introduce Sakura as an older woman, and her relationship with some of the most important characters (besides Gaara, of course). We will be introduced to Gaara and their current relationship in a few chapters. Also, I know I spent a lot of time on who is going to be the new head nurse, but that will come into play later, I promise. The plot will pick up in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review. **

**MizukiYukiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Update! Woot. Haha. Ok so this chapter has some fighting in it, but the real plot won't start until the next chapter. This chapter is going to introduce you to some characters, as well as gage Sakura's fighting abilities at this time. I hope you enjoy it, and don't be to mad at me. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Mizuki Yukiko**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun was setting as Sakura scanned the trees of the dense Konoha forest and lush ground. The light rain that had fallen earlier that day still kept everything slightly moist, but the sun was now hot in the sky. Sakura continued to scan around her, searching for chakra signals.

She felt the chakra presence _somewhere_. Not just somewhere, _everywhere_. Damn that Shino. He had just developed a new jutsu, in which his bugs captured some of his chakra and flared it in random places around his opponent, confusing them.

A light tap on her shoulder caused Sakura to whip around, kunai drawn. Sakura breathed easy when she saw it was just Hinata. Hinata held up a finger to her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her Byakugan was activated. Sakura dare not disturb her while she was scanning the surrounding areas. Hinata seemed to come back to reality. Sakura looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Neji is fighting Ino in a clearing 500 meters north. Naruto is hiding under a rock with Lee approximately 258 to the west. Tenten is following Kiba and Akamaru as they head south," Hinata said. "…and Shino is one kunai throw from defeat at 10 o'clock."

Sakura smirked and whipped the kunai. Not to her surprise, it was deflected, but they were ready. As Shino deflected the kunai, Hinata hit him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. Sakura smiled in triumph and picked up Shino's body. "That's one for the girls," she said happily. They brought his body to the clearing where they set him down inside a large chakra ring.

The group of friends often did group boys versus girls practices. When they would defeat a member of the opposing team, the defeated were put into a chakra bubble, where they could not leave until the winner would release it.

Often times these intense practices would go all day, and well into the night. This particular one had began at 2 pm, when Sakura had gotten off work. Sakura and Hinata collapsed on the ground, taking a slight break. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and flopped on her back. "I love these things," she said.

Sakura agreed with a "mhm," and closed her eyes.

Sakura felt it, but Hinata must have felt it a half second before her because she shot upward just as Sakura sensed the three chakras coming toward them. Two were male, and one was Tenten.

Sakura and Hinata masked their chakra and jumped into the trees, watching closely. Tenten was the one to jump out of the trees, carrying Lee's and Naruto's limp bodies with her. She threw them both into the chakra circle.

Sakura and Hinata jumped out of the trees and walked over to their teammate. "How did you get both of them!?" Sakura said jubilantly.

Tenten quirked a smile. "They left themselves unguarded," she stopped for a moment to look at the dense forest, and suddenly her smile widened, "Much like you're doing now."

A cloud of smoke clouded Sakura and Hinata's view as the fake Tenten turned into Neji. The fake Lee and Naruto turned into Ino and the real Tenten. "They changed their bodies!" Sakura cried out. Hinata was able to activate her Byakugan quickly and dodge a blow that would have been devastating.

Sakura felt the real Lee's, Naruto's and Kiba's chakra signature approaching. _Shit. S_akura said to herself as she dodged Neji's hand. Abruptly, Sakura felt a searing pain in her calf. When she looked down she saw that a kunai had scratched it, and she was bleeding. It wasn't _terrible_ though. She turned around to the source of the Kunai to see Lee and Naruto standing in battle positions, Naruto with four more kunai in hand. Kiba had joined Neji in his battle against Hinata. _Two against four. This isn't very fair. Oh well, _Sakura thought. She jumped back and Naruto and Lee charged.

Sakura punched the ground, causing it to split. Lee dodged the crack with simplicity, but Naruto had to jump in midair to do it. Sakura turned when, all of a sudden, she heard a wail. She saw Hinata fly back into the chakra circle. This is why, most of the time, they did not do battle by the chakra circle. It was too easy to loose balance and fall back into it.

At first, Sakura cursed in her head, but then she saw it. Neji was leaving himself slightly off guard from the hard push he had given Hinata. She jumped towards him, feet outstretched. She loaded chakra into them and pulled her knees close to her body. Her chakra-engulfed feet made contact with Neji's back and at that moment Sakura also extended her knees, so it was like she was jumping off Neji's back as if she had just launched herself on a trampoline.

Neji fell forward into the chakra bubble, and Sakura forced chakra into her hands. The momentum she had gained from her launch off Neji's back had sent her flying right toward Kiba and Akamaru. She punched him in in the chest, sending them both flying into a tree. Both Kiba and Akamaru were unconscious in an instant. Sakura picked up both of their limp bodies and hurled them into the chakra circle, which was about 100 meters away.

She walked out of the tree rubble, to find Naruto and Lee staring in awe at what had just happened. The whole ordeal had lasted less then seven seconds. Most of the time had been watching Kiba and Akamaru fly into the chakra circle. Sakura smiled in triumph, but she hadn't won yet. She still had two more opponents.

Naruto and Lee quickly gained composure and faced Sakura head on. Naruto put his hands together (in that oh, so familiar way) and seven more of him appeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura whipped out senbon needles and charged the 2 (or 9) opponents. She whipped the senbon, effectively taking out all the Naruto clones.

Lee disappeared in a ray of speed, and was behind Sakura quickly. Sakura dodged a punch from behind, and then she saw Naruto crouch on the ground, trying to get under her. Sakura loaded chakra into her feet and jumped. However, she didn't have time to properly judge the amount of chakra going into her feet and she jumped high. Really high.

Before she had realized it, she was free-falling into the chakra circle from the top. The way the chakra circle was formed was a dome shape, and in the middle of the dome was a tree. If anyone fell from the sky, they would also be in the chakra circle, but today was different. There was one branch of the tree sticking out of the chakra dome. It was only about two feet long, but Sakura had no other option.

She tried to constrict her body so her feet would land on the branch, but she couldn't. She decided that her hand was the only way to go. She charged chakra into her middle and index finger. The perfect amount this time. She stood on the tree, only on two finger. Naruto and Lee stood at the base of the chakra circle. Now it was a waiting game. Both her and the two boys knew that she could not stay like that for long.

Sakura could feel the warm blood from her cut trickle down her leg and under her shorts. Ew. Sakura desperately tried to think of what to do. Aha! She got it. Sakura super-charged chakra into her fingers and fell along the chakra dome down to Naruto and Lee. They were waiting for her down at the bottom, ready to push her into the chakra circle.

She smiled, this was their downfall. They were leaving their backs open. She shifted her body ever so slightly at the last moment, taking Lee and Naruto by surprise. Sakura's feet landed square on Naruto's shoulders. Sakura used her momentum to jump forward off of Naruto's shoulders, effectively pushing him into the chakra circle. Lee was still off-guard, and Sakura whipped around, kicking him in the back, and into the chakra circle.

Sakura cheered in triumph and the guys sighed. Hinata, and Ino and Tenten (who had woken up during the last part of the battle) also cheered. "Girls win!"

"What is that? 7 girls, and 2 guys?" Ino asked, and the girls continued to laugh. All the guys pouted, and agreed that since the girls won, the guys would but dinner the next time the group went out. Usually the girls got dinner, and if the guys won, the girls would clean their apartments. Luckily, they didn't win often.

It was then that they all realized it was pitch black outside, and they decided to call it a night.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning, sore and still muddy as well as bloody. She had passed out on the couch because of severe exhaustion and chakra loss. She always put her all into those "training sessions." They were really a way to gage which sex was better.

Sakura stretched out her sore muscles, and limped to her bathroom. She turned on the warm water and undressed herself. The water was like hot heaven to Sakura's sore, dirty body. She watched as red and brown swirled into the drain. After the shower she dried her hair and pulled on a light blue dress. She also tied her headband around her head, and attached a weapons pouch to her thigh. She always kept some weapons on her, just for safety.

Sakura went to the market and bought a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a large stuffed bear. The day that Tsunade had her temper tantrum, Haruko had her baby. It was a girl, and Sakura thought she would go for a visit.

She went to Haruko's house. She had been there once before when Haruko had invited her to a house warming party when her and her husband, Yasuo, had moved in. Yasuo was a good man. He loved Haruko more then Sakura had ever seen anyone love another human being. He had often picked her up at the hospital, and Sakura had attended their wedding. He worked in the Hokage's building as a city accountant, and handled a lot of the pricing for different missions.

Haruko was a beautiful young lady, only three years older then Sakura. She had long, chocolate brown hair that ran down her back, but it was usually in a ponytail or braid. She had big, apple green eyes that could melt anyone's soul. She had met Yasuo, a brown hair, brown eyed man when he had cut his leg when he had tripped (in Tsunade's office). Haruko was his attending nurse, and the rest was history.

Sakura knocked on the door to the small, two bedroom home. Yasuo answered the door. He looked tired, like he had a new baby in the home, but he smiled when he saw Sakura. He said, "Sakura-san! It's so nice to see you."

"Hello Yasuo-san. It's nice to see you as well. I was hoping I could see Haruko and the baby, if that's ok," Sakura said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, of course! In fact, Haruko just woke up from a nap, so she will be in good spirits. Seeing you will also make her happy," he said and brought her into the living room. Haruko sat in a rocking chair, a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed joyfully. She stood up, and put her child in a nearby crib. Sakura approached the new mother and hugged her. She handed Haruko the flowers and was thanked graciously. Sakura also presented the large teddy bear (which was a present for the baby). Sakura held Masami (the baby's name) and cooed to the child. "She looks just like you! Except she has Yasuo's crinkled eyes when she smiles."

Sakura placed the newborn back in her crib, and sat down for tea with Haruko. They chit-chatted a little about work, the hospital, and how Sakura had gotten the large gash on the back of her leg (she had been much to lazy to fix such a minor wound).

"Well the old head nurse, I think her name was… Kaede, quit. Minori is replacing her on a six month trial," Sakura mentioned casually.

Haruko giggled slightly, and Sakura looked at her, puzzled. Haruko said, "Minori is a great nurse! Don't get me wrong. She is a very hard worker, and nice to the patients. She has a high tolerance level, but she is sort of…" Haruko's sentence dragged off.

"What Haruko?" Sakura asked, amused by Haruko's disposition.

"I don't want to speak out of turn."

"This is off the record."

Haruko looked tentative, but continued anyway, "Well she is sort of…a slut," she finished and giggled.

Sakura choked on her tea a little and giggled as well, "What do you mean?"

"Well one time we went out to a bar after work, and she got really drunk. She went home with some guy she didn't even know the name of. Then, when I began dating Yasuo two years ago, she propositioned him," Haruko explained.

"Nuh-uh!" Sakura exclaimed and laughed. Haruko laughed with her, but nodded her head yes at the same time. Sakura continued, "But she is so…not like that."

"Certainly not at work."

The continued to talk until they heard a knock on the door. Yasuo walked into the living room, two ANBU Black Ops members entered. "Sakura Haruno, you have a mission."

Sakura felt her skin tingle and her skin crawl. Her first ANBU mission. "Do you know what kind of mission?" she asked.

"It's an assassination mission."

* * *

**Ok so this chapter served a few purposes. It was to show Sakura's abilities as a fighter, and also introduce Haruko and Yasuo. I don't know if I will use them, but I figured them being in here wouldn't hurt. That way, if they are going to be important to the plot I don't have to introduce them later. I don't know if they will be important yet. I may even use them as a sub-plot. Also, I wanted to introduce Minori as a character from one perspective. We will get other perspectives from other characters before we actually meet her, which will be later in the story. I know, this chapter was boring plot-wise but I hope the fighting will hold you over until next time! Please tell me what you think.**

**MizukiYukiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I updated this quickly because I wanted to get this chapter out. This is where the plot really starts. I wanted Sakura to go on her first ANBU mission so that she wasn't totally inexperienced, and I wanted Gaara to show up in this chapter as well. I know there are a few time skips and it is rushed, but I just wanted to get this chapter out.

**Please Review!**

**MizukiYukiko**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Like a thousand pounding needles, rain fell harder and harder on the Land of Fire. Sakura fell to the ground, her black cloak billowing in the intense wind. Four other ninjas fell beside her, all of them shivering ever so slightly. They were all hidden by the trademark ANBU masks, but Sakura knew them all.

Both Neji and Shikamaru were there. The other two were older, about 28, Sakura thought. Umeko, a stern female with cold gray eyes and bleach blonde hair that was cut very short around her head. The other was her cousin, Seiichi, a very tall, well built male. His long orange hair was tied in a ponytail. He seemed friendlier then his cousin, and he was the leader of the mission.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk and folded her hands in front of her face. She smirked slightly behind her hands, and then placed her chin on her intertwined fingers. She began her speech to the five ninja standing in front of her, "His name is Shigeo Masuyo. He is a drug lord that has taken over quite a bit of the River Country. He used terrible methods: murder, extortion, slavery. Basically, he is a very bad man"_

"_And what does that have to do with us?" asked Umeko. "Usually ANBU don't do hired missions."_

"_This isn't a hired mission," retorted Tsunade. "Recently, his thugs and gangs have spilled over into Fire country. They have invaded and destroyed two farming towns, as well as a fishing town. They are increasing in number and power, and now its our problem." _

_The team nodded, Sakura's heart pounding with anticipation. Her skin crawled and body jumped easily. Tsunade dismissed them all after naming Seiichi as captain.. _

_Sakura was ready. She was confident, and was going on her first mission with two friends, and two other capable ninja. _

_End Flashback. _

* * *

Sakura turned to Seiichi, his mask decorated with a blue slash of paint down the middle, and two L shapes on each cheek. Sakura's own mask had green and pink paintings of vines and cherry blossoms. She asked the leader, "What are we going to do? I can barely see."

"I can't see either, cousin," concurred Umeko. Her mask was decorated with two purple circles on the cheeks and a small hash on the chin. Seiichi stood there, silent for many moments.

"There is a small town a mile north of here. Since it isn't too far out of the way, we can lodge there for the night. There is a small inn there," he said sternly. Sakura sighed in content. The heavy fabric of her cloak stuck to her already clay-like skin, and she was ready for a shower.

They arrived at the inn fifteen minutes later, soaked to the bone. They got two rooms and separated until the morning. Sakura stepped into the steaming shower in the small room she was sharing with Umeko. It burned her skin, but she could really care less. After, she pulled on the robe that was provided and hung her soaking clothes out to dry. Even the clothes that she had brought along on the trip, and had been in her back pack, were dripping from the heavy rain. Umeko had already done the same thing, and then went to take her own shower. Sakura sprawled out on her small bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next thing Sakura knew, Umeko was shaking her lightly. Sakura groggily opened her eyes and saw the stern face of her teammate. "Yeah?" she asked.

Umeko smiled lightly, although the smile did not reach her eyes. Emotionless, much like the way that Sai would smile. Umeko said, "It is 4:30 in the morning, and it's time to go. We have to get out of this town before we are noticed."

Sakura nodded her head and propped herself up. _4:30? That means that I have only been asleep for three hours. _She lifted herself up, and packed up her clothes. Most of them were still damp, but she found the driest ones (a green long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black shorts) and pulled them on. She bandaged herself from her knees to her thighs and strapped on her weapons pouch.

The two women left their room, and checked out. They found the three men outside, all pulling on their cloaks and masks. The sky was just beginning to brighten, but the sun was not yet visible. Everything was silent, the only noise was that of the ninjas walking out of the small village, their feet squishing in the mud. The rain had stopped, and the day looked as if it would be a clear one.

"How far away is this…Shigeo staying?" asked Neji.

"He is staying in a small town right on the border of River and Fire country. It is only about half a days run away," Shikamaru replied. "How troublesome."

"Well if it is half a days run, then why are we walking?" Sakura asked. They all took off and jumped into the trees, becoming invisible as the sun that had not yet risen.

* * *

They were a mile outside the town when they stopped. Sakura set up a fire and made lunch (rice and fish). She sat around the fire, waiting to hear what would happen. Seiichi was on top of things.

"Tonight, the lord Shigeo will be holding a wedding party for his newest wife, his third to be exact. I have been talking with Shikamaru and his is how we will proceed: Shikamaru will be a server at the party, and Umeko will be a cook. Neji and Sakura will disguise themselves as a lord and his wife coming to the party, and I will be acting as your bodyguard. I have set up a gen jutsu that will make this all possible," Seiichi explained. "Now take off your cloaks and masks and hide them. We will get another hotel room to get ready for tonight."

They got a room at a nice little inn and got ready for that night. Neji pulled his hair back and wore and suit. Seiichi did the same. Shikamaru pulled on a button-up white shirt and black pants, while Umeko wore a faded blue cooks-uniform.

Sakura pulled her hair high, tying it in a bun on the top of her head. Her light bangs fell down, framing her face. Her and Umeko had gone shopping and found a cheap kimono in the market for her to wear. She wrapped the deep purple satin kimono around her, tying the gray obi tight.

She then lifted the skirt up. She took ninja wire and wrapped it around her thigh, loosely so as not to cut off circulation. After that, she also put senbon in her hair because they looked like bobby-pins, and also placed many kunai under her obi. She also took out a large necklace. It was in the shape of a cross, and there was a small screw on the bottom. She opened the screw to reveal a small chamber, which she filled with poison, an incurable poison that she had invented herself.

Umeko walked in, a bottle in her hand, "Ready?" she asked. Sakura nodded. Umeko sprinkled some water from the bottle onto Sakura's hair, effectively turning it a light brown. Umeko then handed Sakura two contact lenses, which were blue in color. She popped them in. She looked so different now. She was ready for this, and she knew she could handle this.

Neji (who was going to be called Akio), Sakura (Yuko), and Seiichi (Teruo) entered the large party. The lights were shining bright, and everything was decorated gold and red. Getting in was very easy, it was finding the target that was hard. They mad their way through the crowds of people. On her way, Sakura could have sworn she saw a server with spikey brown hair and a very bored look on his face.

The soon found the center off all the attention: Shigeo. He was a round man, chubby but not exactly _fat_. He had cold, but jubilant small eyes. He laughed heartily and from his stomach. The woman standing next to him must have been his wife. She was pretty, small, and seemed quiet. She had mousy brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and deep, chestnut eyes.

Sakura walked up to the man, and smiled. She caught the dictators attention immediately. She bowed gracefully, extending her hand. Shigeo took it eagerly and kissed it with his large lips. Sakura cringed inwardly. Neji, too, extended his hand and Shigeo shook it, still staring at Sakura.

"It is good to meet you sir. My name is Akio, and I am a lord of a small town just east of here. This is my wife, Yuko, and my serviceman, Teruo. It is a pleasure," Neji said, capturing Shigeo's attention for a few moments. Neji stiffened as it was clear that Shigeo had taken a liking to Sakura.

Sakura knew this and she thought that she could use it to her advantage. If she could use her womanliness to get Shigeo alone, killing him would be like taking candy from a baby. They sat down to dinner, Shigeo insisting his new friends sit by him, close to the head of the table. There were at least three hundred people in the crowded mansion.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few minutes, and toward end of the second course, she sighed. "Lord Shigeo, I am feeling faint. Is there a place I could possibly lie down for a little while?" She batted her eyelashes, and tried to look as weak as possible.

Shigeo laughed. "Of course my dear!" he pointed to a large red door to the left. "There is a hallway behind that door. The third door on the left is the guest bedroom, you can lay down there." He turned to Neji, "Women, right? So faint they have to lay down after just a little excitement!" Neji just nodded with a small smile.

Sakura stood up, slipping a note into Shigeo's lap as she did. He looked surprised for a moment, before reading it. Sakura had stolen a piece of napkin and she always had a pen with her, on it she had written, _I'd like some company._

Sakura sauntered away, swaying her hips as she walked. She could feel Shigeo's eyes on her. She was only in the room by herself for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door, and Shigeo walked in. Sakura had already prepared two glasses of champagne, one with poison in it. Sakura handed it to Shigeo, who took the drink, but set it down.

"I knew you were a naughty girl when I first saw you," he said. Sakura stared at the untouched glass. _Damn, he isn't going to make this as easy as I had hoped. _Shigeo pushed Sakura roughly onto the bed. Sakura scooted back, Shigeo following her. Sakura felt her skin heat up and her heart jump into her throat. She hadn't planned on this. Shigeo went in for a kiss, but Sakura placed her hands between them. Shigeo looked annoyed, his eyes becoming meaner with every passing second, but he was persistent.

He crashed his large lips down onto Sakura, who didn't respond. Shigeo pulled back in anger and raised his hand to strike Sakura. She blocked the large hand, but was unable to stop Shigeo's next disgusting, lustful kiss. Sakura groaned into the kiss out of frustration because Shigeo had forced his slimy tongue into Sakura's mouth. He took the frustration groan as a moan, and continued to make his moves on Sakura. His hand cupped her breast, and that is where he crossed the line. Adrenaline coursed through Sakura's body, her anger rising. The only thing that kept her from charging chakra into his body and killing him was that she knew that would be detected. Instead, Sakura whipped a senbon out of her hair, and pulled her hair down at the same time, making it look as if she were letting her hair loose.

"Getting ready are we?" Shigeo was already drunk, Sakura could smell that on his breath, as he whispered into her mouth. Very, very drunk. Sakura raised her hand up to his shoulder, and Shigeo gave a squeeze to her breast through the cloth of her kimono. Suddenly, Sakura raised her hand, and forced it into Shigeo's neck. She had hit the pressure point she had wanted, success. Shigeo was dead.

His weight fell on her, and she had some trouble pushing him off without chakra. Sakura spat out from the drunken, uncomfortable, repulsive make-out session she had just had. There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Akio and Teruo," was the reply. Sakura sighed in delight when she recognized Neji's voice. She opened the door a crack. "Is it done?"

Sakura slipped out of the room, re-pinning her hair back up. She nodded and they walked out of the hall as if they had never been there in the first place.

* * *

A day later, they were sitting in the hot springs of an inn, a day away from Konoha. The mission was a success. Now, Konoha "recovery" ninjas would move into the areas. They would help rebuild the government and culture of the land that was destroyed by Shigeo.

Sakura had been lying in the hot springs for about an hour, Umeko had already left, when she heard the door slide open. She assumed it was just another group of gossiping females staying at the inn.

Then she heard a very deep, much too deep to be a female, voice say, "Oh."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see a red haired man with a small white towel wrapped around his waist. It took her a moment or two to register who it was. "Gaara, I mean, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked it. I wrote this very quickly, and to me at least, it feels very rushed. I hope you enjoyed that last bit though. I thought it was kind of funny. Well, I don't know how soon I will update, but I hope to soon. Oh, and I don't think Umeko and Seiichi will be a huge part of this. Like I said before, I might as well introduce characters I come up with just in case I would like to use them later. Anyway, they will not be a major part to the story, at least I don't think so. I hope you enjoyed, and at least now the plot has started up a little bit. Gaara-filled chapters from here on out!**

**Review, por favor. **

**MizukiYukiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be completely honest, I don't like this chapter much. It is a transition chapter, and I hate those. They are just awkward to write, but I promise, things will get better after this because the chapters are going to be less plot-enhancing and more detailed. These types of chapters will occur sometimes though where they are rushed, but I am just trying to move the plot forward. I hope its ok!**

**MizukiYukiko**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_How the hell did this happen._ Gaara thought to himself. He was currently walking to Konoha, not with his own ANBU escort team, but with Konoha ANBU. Not only them, but a certain pink haired ninja who he had walked in on while she was in the hot springs.

Gaara had been on his way to Konoha to resign a treaty, and from there, they would go north to sign a treaty with a uprising nation far north of both Suna and Konoha. Gaara's ANBU escorts had had a chance meeting with the Konoha ANBU in the hot springs.

They had decided that Gaara's escorts would return to Suna a day early and the Konoha team would escort him back. How this had happened, he did not know. He walked silently, the moments from the day before burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Uh-" was all Gaara could spew out. He was standing in the middle of the girls hot spring with nothing on then more then a small towel. He felt heat rise in his face and his chest became warm. He was embarrassed. Luckily, there was only one girl in the springs. Unfortunately, he knew her. It would have been so much better if it was someone he had never seen before. "I think I'm in the wrong hot spring."_

_Sakura closed her mouth (which had fallen ajar) and gulped. She smiled and spoke, "Yeah. Well I can understand why. The gender isn't marked very well."_

_Gaara was glad that she wasn't openly laughing at him, but in all the times she had met Sakura, she didn't seem like the type to do that. He replied, "Yes, well it was nice to see you Haruno-san. It would also be appreciated… if you didn't mention this little mistake to anyone."_

_Sakura looked surprised, her eyes widening slightly, "Oh of course not, Kazekage-sama! I wouldn't think of it."_

_Gaara turned and walked out of the hot springs, and quickly dressed again. He decided it was best if he returned to his room. _

_Meanwhile, Sakura had burst out laughing in the hot springs. She could barely breathe and her face was turning slightly blue. _The Kazekage walked into the girls hot spring! With me in it! I am so glad I was here to see that!_ She thought to herself. Finally, she settled down some, and pulled herself out of the hot springs. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura would glance back at the Kazekage every once in a while and just smile to herself. After her laughing fit in the hot springs, she had calmed down a lot. She knew how embarrassed he much be. Or did she? The Kazekage was very stoic, and showed very little emotion at all. From the time that Sakura had met Gaara in the Chunin exams when she was 12, she had not seen him shown any emotion except for anger… So, could he feel anything?

Well, he was human. He must be able to feel all the emotions that a normal human could feel. He just didn't show them, right? Sakura contemplated this in silence. It was sort of an awkward silence throughout the group. Before, it was just a comfortable silence, but will Gaara added to the group, it was awkward.

The rest of the mission went through without a hitch. They walked the rest of the day and arrived in Konoha into the night, around 11. Sakura reported to the Hokage's office with Shikamaru and Gaara. The Hokage (who had clearly fallen asleep at her desk) shooed them all away, telling them to come back in the morning.

Shikamaru took Gaara to the guests suite on the second floor of the Hokage tower. Sakura remained, however, just to talk with her sensei. Tsunade pulled a sake bottle from under her desk and two shot glasses as well (she kept those on hand everywhere) and poured them for her and her student. Sakura took just one swig because she didn't want to get drunk before going to bed and wake up nauseous.

"How was the mission? Besides the whole… kissing the assassin-ee thing?" Tsunade asked, another drink of sake pouring down her throat right after she had finished the first.

"Fine. Slightly boring," Sakura's thoughts returned to when Gaara had walked in on her, but she didn't repeat that to Tsunade. She had promised to keep it a secret. She continued, "It was nice to have Shikamaru and Neji there as friendly faces. The others weren't mean though, at all. I just didn't know them."

"Good, good," Tsunade said sloppily. She had probably passed out on her desk from being too drunk before they had arrived, Sakura figured. Sakura walked over to the desk and put the sake away. She was sort of Tsunade's stopper. Once she thought that Tsunade had taken too much, Sakura would stop her. Tsunade continued to mumble on, Sakura straining to hear, "You are going to leave on your next mission in a week or so…I think. I will remember in the morning."

Sakura nodded and began to walk out the door when she heard her sensei call her name. She turned to face her, "Sakura, what day is it tomorrow?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow, "Saturday."

"Good, I will see you bright and early for your shift at the hospital," Tsunade said. She was also pulled on her shoes, getting ready to go home (which happened to be a suite upstairs). Sakura rolled her eyes and left the Hokage tower. The night air was chilly, but not cold, and crisp.

Sakura inhaled deeply, soaking up the beautiful Konoha weather. She loved Konoha after a rain storm. Everything was lush and green, and everyone was in a good mood. The farmers would be pulling in crop, and everyone would be outside in the market and parks chatting with each other. Sakura continued down the main streets of Konoha, and passed the large Konoha hospital. She smiled at the large building, which now had ivy crawling up the red walls of the building. Everything looked and smelled…clean. That was the only word she could think to describe it.

She didn't walk fast, and continued her pleasant stroll of the village that she loved and cared for so much. Konoha, the ninja town of wonders. It stood for strong, powerful, loyal ninja, all the things that Sakura had been brought up on; all the things that Sakura hoped and worked to portray in her every day life.

_Maybe I will go visit Naruto tomorrow after work. I get out early. On the other hand, for all I know, Tsunade didn't do any of the paper work while I was gone and just left it in a pile on my desk. In that case, I will never get out of that damn hospital_. Sakura thought to herself, but she chuckled.

She found herself crossing the oh-so-familiar bridge that she crossed every day to return to her apartment. It was also the same bridge that Team 7 would meet at to receive missions. She laughed herself again. How naïve she used to be, so in love with Sasuke. She hadn't heard much about Sasuke recently. She knew he was alive somewhere. Orochimaru was dead now, Naruto had killed him himself and Sakura had watched (**AN: that's something I made up for the point of the story. I don't know if that really happens or not**). For a long time, you couldn't walk anywhere in Konoha and not hear someone talking about Sasuke and what he would do next. Last Sakura had heard, Sasuke was gone with the wind and was spending his time assassinating for independent contractors. As long as he stayed away from big trouble, Konoha wasn't going to worry about him. They had other things to worry about other then Sasuke- the last Uchiha.

Sakura looked up from her footpath, and found she wasn't alone on the bridge. None other then Shukaku no Gaara was standing against the railing of the bridge, staring into the water of the stream flowing below. Sakura didn't say anything at first, but Gaara quickly realized she was there and looked up at her. When he saw her, he shifted slightly, looking a little uncomfortable.

She gave a small bow, "Kazekage-sama," and continued to walk around him.

"Haruno-san," he replied in recognition. As she traveled around him, he didn't know why, but he spoke to her. Maybe to break the ice? "How was your mission. The first part of it… I mean."

Sakura seemed surprised a little bit that he had spoke to her. His voice seemed a little shaky because he was still a little embarrassed about what had happened. Sakura replied, "Very well. The mission was a success, and the target was terminated."

"Assassination?" Gaara asked. "I didn't know it was assassination. You don't seem like the assassination type."

Sakura felt the hair on her neck go up and her defenses were raised, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura was surprised by her tone and she hadn't realized how offended she had been until she had spoken. She hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

Gaara looked taken aback. No one had spoken to him like that…ever. He didn't know quite how to respond to that but he tried his best. "I didn't mean it like that you were weak or anything. You always seemed more…peaceful then to be an assassination ANBU."

"How can you be a peaceful ninja?" asked Sakura, now leaning up against the railing with Gaara. She looked directly at him, staring deep into his sea foam eyes.

"Isn't the point of being a ninja to promote peace?" Gaara retorted, rearing for an argument. He hadn't had a good argument in a while. Every time he got ready for one, the other person would back down, afraid of him.

"It's to protect your village and homeland. To do anything to protect your village and your leader," Sakura stated, softer then before, and slightly mechanically, like she had said it before. Gaara sighed, and turned to her.

"I suppose everyone has their own reasons, right?" he said.

Suddenly Sakura began to giggle, which then turned into a full out laugh. Gaara looked slightly shocked and was _really_ taken aback by her behavior. What had he said that was so funny? He was being completely serious! He exclaimed, flushing slightly, "What is so funny!?"

Sakura quit laughing…a little. She bit her lip to stop from laughing, "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I didn't mean to offend, but I had just realized that was the longest conversation we have had together that wasn't about your health." When Sakura had finished she giggle again.

_Was that it? That wasn't so funny, was it?_ Gaara asked to himself. "You are very odd," he stated, trying to compose himself.

Sakura turned to him, a quirked smile, "So are you. You are way weirder then I am."

Gaara turned back to the river and stared down at it, "I'm not denying it."

Sakura smiled and took a step in the direction to her apartment. "Sorry to disappoint Kazekage-sama, but I have to go home. I have to work at the hospital tomorrow. Tsunade won't give me a break," she said, laughing as she skipped a little toward her apartment.

Gaara watched her skip away, intrigued by her. She had spoken to him like no one had before. She had talked to him like and equal, a human being instead of: Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. He looked back at the water for a moment before turning in the opposite direction and walking back to the Hokage building.

Sakura opened the door to her beloved apartment. She plopped on her lumpy, but comfortable, couch and sunk deep into it. She smiled and chuckled from her encounter with the Kazekage. It had been like none she had before. _I don't think he is as scary as people make him out to be. He seems like a normal human being to me, and he doesn't seem as angry as he was before. _

Sakura woke up in her bed (not quite sure how she had gotten there) and took a quick shower before arriving at the hospital, to find yelling coming from upstairs. It wasn't from Tsunade though. She quickly ran up the stairs to find Tsunade as well as Kakashi restraining a hysterical Naruto in the hallway of the second floor.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sakura exclaimed, climbing the last of the steps frantically. She was worried, and slightly upset at Naruto for causing such a commotion.

Naruto settled enough to choke out frantic words, "No! I won't get my shot. I won't, I won't, I won't! needles are so scary!"

Sakura flushed red in the face, her blood boiling from under her skin. "That's all your yelling about! Damn it Naruto I thought you were dying!"

"Sakura-chan! I am dying!" Naruto squealed out, kicking his legs in the air.

"You are not, Naruto. Stop being a baby and get back into the examination room!" Kakashi spit out, grabbing a hold of Naruto's legs in an attempt to restrain him.

"Naruto, it's one painless flu shot!" Tsunade added, "Now get the hell in the room before you scare the other patients!"

Sakura sighed, this was too much. She walked into the room and pulled the flu shot out of the drawer, and hid it in her pocket. She came back out while Naruto was still being insane. He was distracted enough by Kakashi so that she could plunge the needle into his arm. He didn't notice it at all. All that commotion for a shot that he didn't even feel.

"You know what Naruto, it's fine, you don't need your flu shot," Sakura said. Naruto stopped flailing and looked at her.

"I don't?" he asked.

"No, now go get ramen or something," Sakura said, already exhausted. It was only 8 in the morning, and she already wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Like I said before, I don't like it much. It's just too awkward. It will get better from here on out though. Oh, and first SakuraXGaara moment! Woot! I thought that was out of character for both of them too, but I just had to get the first awkward part out. Sorry if the chapter was so rushed!**

**Review, please, please. **

**MizukiYukiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. I hope you enjoy. Not sure how I like it. I'm hoping to do a few things before starting the major plot of the story. More Gaara/Sakura conversations in this, getting them acquainted and all that good stuff. **

**REVIEW?**

**MizukiYukiko**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Sakura walked through the hospital and onto the sixth and highest floor of the Konoha hospital, where all the offices were. She opened the door to her small (in her opinion), undersized office.

It was more like a closet. On the wall to her left was a bookshelf with various medical scrolls. Most of the other walls were littered with filing cabinets with various papers and some patient records stored there. A tiny desk was in the middle with two hard wooden chairs on one side, and her, slightly more comfortable, chair on the other. One of the good things about her office was that it came with a small bathroom and closet to store more personal things.

Sakura hung her bag and jacket in the closet and pulled on her medical jacket, which she very rarely brought home. Usually it was to wash it, or she forgot to take it off before she left the hospital. She left her office and was only about half way down the hallway when her beeper rang. She looked at the small screen; "NINJA 911" it said. That meant a ninja needed immediate medical attention.

As head doctor, Sakura treated mostly high-priority patients. Ninjas, elders, and rich citizens were the normal. Every once in a while she would do a clinic shift in order to stay close with the villagers of Konoha.

Sakura quickly bolted through the hospital, down to the first floor and went straight to the ER. She pulled back the cloth curtain that separated the ER from the lobby of the hospital. Tsunade was in the corner along with several other well trained doctors. Sakura rushed over and looked at the face of the ninja.

Kiba. Sakura took in a quick breath. His arm was clearly broken, seeing as his forearm was in a 90 degree angle from his body, and it wasn't bent at the elbow. Bruises, gashes, and cuts littered his body. The nurses were all quickly undressing him, trying to get IVs hooked up to his body.

"What happened!?" Sakura managed to choke out. She had never seen Kiba this hurt before.

"Mission. Attacked, clearly. We don't know by who. He was able to get through the gates when he passed out. Genma brought him here," Tsunade sputtered while shoving a needle into Kiba.

Sakura examined Kiba cautiously, never moving him. She decided that the head was most important. It was swollen to about three times its normal size, and was clearly fractured. She touched lightly around the outside of it. "Okay everyone step back. I need him to lie completely still for this, and no one can be touching him," Sakura ordered. Everyone took their hands off Kiba's body.

Sakura stepped to the back of Kiba and closed her eyes. She placed her hands lightly on either side of his head and pushed her healing chakra into her hands. She distorted the chakra and put it into Kiba's ear canal. Sakura was able to almost see her way through Kiba's head with her chakra. The chakra entered his skull and mended its way around his brain. Sakura released the chakra and allowed it to heal his brain.

Kiba, although still unconscious sighed audibly and seemed to relax a little. Sakura let out a huge breath and pulled herself back. She panted slightly. That kind of chakra control was very difficult and if she had release the chakra too early, it could have withdrawn from his ears and the whole thing been for naught.

The other doctors and nurses cheered and Sakura smiled, pink rising up her cheeks. She looked down, bashful of the praise. Tsunade patted her on the shoulder, a proud look sprawled across her face. This made Sakura's face turn even more red.

Minori entered the little area with a file in her hand. She walked up to Sakura and handed her the file. SABAKU NO GAARA was the name on the tab. Sakura gave Minori a questioning look. "He is required to come in for a physical upon entering Konoha, and since you are head doctor…" Minori explained but trailed off.

"Oh, right. That's me," Sakura said, slightly distracted. She giggled a bit at her stupidity. She looked at Kiba, concerned. She wasn't ready to leave him just yet.

"Well go on. We have everything handled here," Tsunade ordered.

Sakura gave a chuckle and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, where the bulk of the examination rooms were. She walked to the end of the hallway to Room 539 and knocked on the door. She entered before she heard an answer. She smiled when she entered, as she was trained to do. It makes the patient feel more comfortable.

Gaara looked up at her, grunting in response. He was wearing nothing more then one of those damn hospital robes that flew open in the back, and he hadn't been permitted to keep on his boxers. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, it's just a basic physical. A formality, really. It is just so that you do not spread any diseases to the people of Konoha. I am just going to take blood pressure, heart rate, and take some blood. You should be cleared in about an hour," Sakura reassured. She received another grunt in response.

She went on her way and had him breathe in and out, took his BP, and his heart rate. She drew blood and then walked out of the room, leaving Gaara alone. She went down the basement, which was a storage unit for patient records, healing scrolls, and a large laboratory for blood and disease testing. Sakura gave the blood to the technician and went back up to Gaara's room.

Gaara was still slumped on the examination bed, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked. "Was I mean to you or something?"

Gaara looked up in surprise. He was happy to see her smiling, she was just kidding. "I don't like hospitals. I don't like doctors."

"You mean you don't like me? That's offensive," Sakura stated, crossing the room to the window. She put on fake puppy eyes as and went on. "I mean all I ever did was try to help you. I did save your life that one time."

"No! That's not what I meant," Gaara sputtered. Sakura threw her head back and laughed heartily. She loved making him flustered, like she had done the night before. It was nice to see the oh-so-powerful Kazekage rattled. Gaara's face turned angry. "Cut that out."

Sakura stopped instantly, and turned to him. Her face was serious, but her eyes still played with amusement. "I didn't mean to make you angry, Kazekage-sama," she said. "I apologize," she finished, formally.

"It's fine… Just don't do it again," he murmured.

"So why are you here, anyway?" Sakura asked, kind of out of no where. The question had just popped into her head and she thought that it would get an actual conversation going.

"There is a treaty renewal as well as meetings with the elders of your village. We do them every other year like this. Next time, they will be held in Suna. From here, the Lady Hokage and I will travel north. A small area to the north broke away from their mainland and have begun a ninja village. They are gaining power quickly, and both Suna and Konoha would like this village on our side," Gaara explained.

"Ah I see…" was all Sakura said in reply. "That's the smart way to do it, I guess."

Sakura turned back out to observe the world outside the window. The room they had put him in faced the Konoha mountain with all the Hokage heads carved into the large peak. Sakura took in a breath and her thoughts wandered to Kiba. She wondered how he was doing. He had been out of danger when she left. The healing chakra to his head took him out of immediate danger. She hoped he would be okay. This did mean he would be in the hospital for a while… and that meant the boys would lose one member of their team. _Ha! Like they need any more losses. _Sakura thought.

Her attention was brought back to Gaara when he coughed. She looked at him and he was staring at her, a quizzical look in his eyes. He seemed to seep right into her, making her heart jitter under the scrutinizing stare. It wasn't a mean look though, just curious and studious. Intense.

"What?" she asked, shifting her body so that he would brake his focused look on her.

"You laugh a lot. You must live in your head quite a bit to make yourself laugh like that," Gaara stated. It was in no way insulting or rude. It was as if he had just stated a fact, the answer to a question.

"Okay," Sakura replied. How do you reply to that? She couldn't get _really_ mad, although now that she thought about it, the statement itself was sort of impolite. Then again, she didn't expect much in the way of politeness out of Gaara.

"Hn," was Gaara's reply. Sakura scowled and turned back to the window.

That was what Sasuke used to say all the time: 'hn.' She hated that little syllable. It wasn't even a real word! She shook her head, Gaara and Sasuke were two different people. Gaara was a loyal person. Even though they were both cold, emotionless, and kind of jerks, Gaara was loyal to his village. Sasuke wasn't.

"I said something that upset you," Gaara said. Sakura didn't look back at him. Sakura intrigued him. She smiled and laughed a lot, often without provocation. She seemed to think very quickly because her emotions changed from one thing to another in the blink of an eye. In the few times that Gaara had spent more then two minutes talking with her, it seemed like she was happy but then bothered at the same time. He enjoyed keeping up with her little mind changes.

"No… you were right. I do think too much, I do live in my head," Sakura said. Her voice was wispy, but audible. The phone in the room rang and Sakura walked over to it.

Gaara couldn't hear the voice on the other side. Sakura just said things like, "Ok, thank you, alright."

When the phone clicked off she turned to him, looking at him in the eye. Her normal, playful jade eyes were back. She explained, "That was the lab downstairs. Your blood tests came back normal, and you can go about what you need to do."

Sakura handed him his clothes and with a, "Goodbye, good luck with your negotiations," she was out of the room and on to her next duty.

The rest of the day was boring. Sakura was in her office most of the time doing paperwork that Tsunade had left for her to sign. When she got out of the office at 8 o'clock she went straight to her apartment, exhausted from her first day back on the job.

To her non-surprise, Kakashi was sitting outside her apartment door. He looked up at her, and the first thing he said was, "I want a key. You were supposed to be off of work two hours ago."

"You have been here for two hours?" Sakura asked as she shoved her key into her lock and kicked her door open. Her arms were full with files that she hadn't finished looking over. Kakashi followed her into her apartment.

"I knew that the second I left, you would show up and not see me," Kakashi said.

"I saw you this morning…" she trailed off as she walked into her kitchenette and pulled out two instant dinners, popping them into the microwave.

"Yes, while I was busy restraining drama-king Naruto," Kakashi retorted. He seemed peeved.

"What's up with you? Usually you are very happy and chipper," Sakura asked.

"I heard all about your mission today," Kakashi replied.

"And…?"

"Sakura! I heard you practically got raped!" Kakashi yelled back, exasperated. He didn't give her a chance to reply, "You really shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. What if he had AIDS! You could have gotten sick, or killed or something."

"Okay, lets get a few things straight. He did not almost rape me. It was just a forced kiss. Second, I am an ANBU member of one of the strongest ninja villages in existence. Don't you think I could defend myself against a thug? Kakashi, you do think little of me," Sakura retorted, her chest bubbling with annoyance.

"You know it's not that. I just worry about you," Kakashi replied, quieter, calmed more.

"I know, but I'm a big girl now. Okay daddy?" Sakura joked. She pulled the instant meals out of the microwave and handed them to him. "I will be fine."

"I know," Kakashi said, taking the food. "Anything else happen on your mission? How was everything with the Kazekage?"

Sakura giggled, "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and Sakura continued, "I was in the hot spring and…"

* * *

**OK, all done. I don't know how I feel about it. You tell me? Please review. It would be so appreciated. **

**MizukiYukiko**


End file.
